


Ramming

by TahjBloo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smutty, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahjBloo/pseuds/TahjBloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing worst in the world than overhearing your parents have rough, loud animalistic sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramming

 

Henry cringed holding the edges of his comforter to his ears as he tossed in his bed trying for much needed sleep.

 

No longer a little boy but an ever-growing adolescent, he was alarmingly aware of what was going on two rooms down from his.

There was nothing worst in the world than overhearing your parents have rough, _loud_ animalistic sex.

 

They hadn’t known he was home, as practice had ran late this evening. And he would have bid them goodnight before bed but thought it better not to wake them if they were asleep.

But to his surprise, they were _very_ much awake.

 

And vocal.

 

Henry groaned trying to ignore the sounds of what he thought to be his mothers’ bed-head ramming into the wall; even if a little bit, he was sure the house shook. He heard moans that were muffled but clear enough to decipher. The thought of why his blonde mother was panting so harshly made him sick to his stomach.

 

_“Ooh, I’ve been so bad Sheriff, punish me!”_

Henry paled.

 

What sounded like a belt striking tender flesh reverberated through the walls of 108 Mifflin. Walls that were _too_ fucking thin for Henry’s liking.

 

“ _Aghh!!!”_

_“Gods do I love your pink little pussy. Squirt on my cock,_ _Regina_ _.”_

**No fucking way. Nope.** Henry sprung up from his flannel covered bed and zoomed outside in his pyjamas well on his way to his grandparent’s house.

 

Then tomorrow, by his grandfather’s shop to have the events of this horrifying night forever erased from his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy ;}


End file.
